


every night has its dawn

by AngelTitan114



Series: 2000 Words or Less [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Sex, No happy ending here, implied sex, just a warning, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTitan114/pseuds/AngelTitan114
Summary: They had finally given in to their bond, had met halfway on Ilum. She had called him Ben, and he thought he was in love. It was almost perfect.Almost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this (http://monsterscavenger.tumblr.com/post/148315734960/imagine-rey-sneaking-off-after-their-first-time) post that slayed my Reylo feelings. Of course I had to write it because angst is my guilty pleasure. If you want even more pain, listen to this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PURp-73jgjs) while reading. Enjoy!

Kylo Ren was shivering when he woke.

 

For a moment, he could not remember where he was. The room was unfamiliar, the scent sour and alien to him. However, he knew he should not be the only person in this room.

 

But he is. And he realizes what had woken him.

 

His lips part, chapped and dry in the tundra air. He wants to call her name, because he can sense her on the other side of the door across the room. “Rey,” he murmurs, and he feels her form flinch.

 

_She sighs into his touch, eyes fluttering shut while he kisses the tender skin of her neck. “Ah, Ben…” she murmurs contently against him, and he tightens his grip on her._

 

He cannot find the strength to sit up when he senses her shake in place, when he feels her very blood boil.

 

She is angry. Enraged. With him. With herself.

 

And the hatred. He feels her searing hatred as if it were his own. His heart stutters painfully in his chest.

 

_He stares deeply into her eyes, experiencing all her pain and happiness with her through their powerful bond in the Force. She licks her lips slowly, luring him back down to her with a passion he never thought he would feel._

 

He tries to call her name again, louder, to urge her to come back into the room to him. But his voice cracks, and she is gone.

 

He is left lying in darkness, in the bitter cold of Ilum with his throat tightening. She is gone. Without him. Even after the previous night, all they had said, all they had left unsaid. Was that not enough? Had they not forgiven each other?

 

His chest heaves, and his cheeks moisten until he can hardly breathe. “Rey,” he chokes. He cries out for her, feeling her essence fading until she has left on the ship she arrived in.

 

_Love. That must have been it. Love, in its purest, rawest form, he thinks as their bodies mold together like two halves of one whole. He smiles, for the first time in a long time, and kisses the woman he is in love with._

 

Deplorable. That is the word she had used. He was deplorable, and what they had done was wrong. It never should have happened. That is what she had thought.

 

He is alone again. She hated him. She regretted their fleeting attraction.

 

Fleeting. She had thought it was fleeting.

 

The pain he feels is overwhelming, and it is not until he has shed every tear he is capable of that he finally knows.

 

_He truly loves her._

 

He is heartbroken.


End file.
